


Meeting Chaos

by The_Pom_on_30th_Street



Series: 365 project [23]
Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Gen, Historical Inaccuracy, Pre-Relationship, age gap?, chaos is centuries old while casey is in his early 20s, in the sense that Casey is late 17th centuary during the salem witch trials, so there might be something off with clothing and such
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:08:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29351721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Pom_on_30th_Street/pseuds/The_Pom_on_30th_Street
Summary: Casey shouts out for an old god as his last chance to escape death and his fate at the hands of hades. He didn't expect them to answer however when he does, he starts to think if he may have gotten himself in more trouble.
Relationships: chaos/casey, chaos/original male character
Series: 365 project [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2048799
Kudos: 1





	Meeting Chaos

**Author's Note:**

> I tried my best to copy the way Chaos speaks

Casey snarled as he looked at the guards at the cell door. “Get up witch.” Casey gets up his hands pressed tightly to the skirt. One of the guards opens the door, grabbing his arm and dragging him out. Casey snarls before using a piece of rust metal in his hand to slice at them. The guard yelled, stumbling back holding his neck. Casey goes to speak before gasping out in pain feeling the sword slice into his thigh before the guard stabbed his arm. He falls down holding his hand dropping the metal. The guard sheathed his sword before pulling him up by his arms. He struggled as they dragged him out to the crowd of yelling people. Their shouts ranged in his head as he struggled. “Let me go!” he snarls before trying to bite at the other guards who held the rope. The guards moved back before the one holding him threw him down. Before he could get up he was pulled up and tied to a stake. “You don’t understand, let me go!” He felt panic start to run through his body. He knew that he would be sent to Tartarus when he met Hades or sent to the furies for his lies and murders even if he never harmed innocent people. He struggled, ignoring the words of the town's mayor as the guards started to light sticks of fire. He tried pulling his hands from the rope but only succeeded in rubbing his wrist raw. He looked at the sky he couldn’t call anyone. No doubts the gods wouldn’t care, not like he cared for them back. He denounced all on Olympus. He focused there had to be one god that he could call on him that might spare him. His throat closed up as he saw them light the wood underneath on fire. A name flashed through his head and without thinking he called out. “Master Primordial Chaos I call upon your aid please save me from this torment and I shall grant you my life in return.” For a few seconds, nothing happened before he shivered feeling a cold breeze rush past him putting out the fire and knocking over some of the guards. He looked up and a portal opened. His heartbeat quickened as he saw two purple eyes looking at him. “It has been a while since anyone has called upon me.” His shivers as he looked back at them. “Please.” He felt their eyes down his body before they looked upon the people who stared in horror. “Satan!” One of the women shouted in horror before others started to run. Casey felt his body go cold hearing them laugh before those who were running fell down not moving. “How droll of them to compare me to him.” They hummed as their voices echoed in his head. “Are you certain you rather not die? Offering your life means you won’t be able to leave my domain.” 

“Yes.” Their eyes went up as if they were smiling. “Curious little thing.” The portal opened as multiple hands came out untying him from the stake and picking up him before carrying them through the portal. When Casey turned to look back he saw a wave of fire already starting from where he was. He felt his heart tense not with pity but with what he just got himself into. “I sense your fear.” their voice echoed as Casey was surrounded in darkness. “I’m not afraid.” His voice was soft. “Lying won’t do much for you here.” Casey blinks as his vision blurred before focusing. Around him were pillars being destroyed and reconstructed. His spikes touched the floor with a soft click as the hands set him down gently. He looked down at the soft marble which had cracks here and there. It was large, the surrounding darkness however made it feel smaller and him even smaller. “Welcome to my domain.” They said. Casey looks around “Where are you.” He felt like prey trapped and about to be killed. “Everywhere. However.” He tenses seeing a white form in front of him before features were being made. He noticed their chest that morphed down into rib force before the chains of faces and embryo around their neck. He moved back seeing some of the eyes turning to look at him. “Mortals tend to perceive what is around them.” Casey looked up seeing their bat wings on the side of their heads followed by the ram-like horns curled in the same way of an angelic halo. “Still fearful?” 

“No, just...a lot.” He said looking away focusing on the darkness. “As my domain is.” They looked at his hands before they reached out to him catching his wrist between their fingers. His head snapped back to them as he let out a hiss. Their eyes narrowed a bit before they pressed down harder. Casey went to say something before seeing the wounds start to heal. He watched in fascination as he saw the meat of his body start to form before branching together along with the veins. His skin formed on top as they removed their fingers and grabbed the other one. “Thank you.” He mumbled out still in awe as he touched his now healed wrist. He pressed down surprised to feel as if nothing happened. It was nothing like he had seen before, even with his and his mother's healing from the darkness. It would form a dark wrap around the wound and whatever could be healed, healed and what couldn’t well it would stay wrapped in darkness as a new skin to prevent any infections. “There.” Chaos said breaking Casey from his thoughts. He looked at his arm and thigh realizing the wounds on there were healed not even leaving a scar. “Amazing.” Chaos let out a small laugh. “Many would use that to describe chaos or darkness.” Casey looks up relaxed. “I am glad I am not most people.” 

“No, you are a witch. A most interesting one at that.” Casey raised an eyebrow. “You denounce the other gods, unlike most witches.” Casey scoffs “most gods ignore us or curse us for the fault of the other gods.” He frowns “Hera punishes mortals who sleep with Zeus as if they could say no to him and Demeter punished the whole world by freezing the world over because of Zeus’s choice.” He looks away. “With the chthonic gods it’s… it is different.” Chaos listened “How so?” 

“Well with Nyx she is mother night, and night always comes around no matter what. With Thanatos, we all pray for him to come and get us when we die. Hypnos helps us rest even if we have nightmares and so on.” 

“And what about me, I am surprised you know who I was. Considering that I fear that most have forgotten me by now even some of the gods that I created out of the darkness.” Casey looked back shivering as his eyes met theirs. “My mother worshipped you, I...I didn’t get the chance to but I helped her. She knew that while we asked for blessings there was a catch and it was upfront rather than being hidden like the others. As well as the fact that you cannot be swayed by emotions, you are chaos. What you give to us is up to random.” He shifts as Chaos's lips turn up in a soft smile. “I see then.” They look at him “Is there anything you need.” 

“A place to bathe please, they kept me in the cell for a few days.” Chaos nodded as they created a room that appeared at the end of the large walkway. “Thank you, Master Chaos.” Chaos nodded as their form disappeared. Casey headed to the bathroom, his spikes making a clicking sound. He entered, his eyes widening a bit. There was a marble bathtub with blueish black water. There was also a large vanity table with brushes and towels set. The bathrooms looked similar to the nobles that he would work at with his mother. He looked back at the tub before touching the water. He pulled his hand back in shock at how warm it was. It was a sharp contrast to the cold waters and rivers that he would bathe in. He took off the rags he was in before he slipped in. He shivered his body getting used to the warmth. He sank all the way until only the top of his face was visible. He relaxed, closing his eyes enjoying the way the warmth wrapped around his body. The only time he bathed with warm water was when he helped save a noblewoman during her childbirth. Even then it was short-lived. 

His mind drifted back to his mother, was she in Tartarus and lost her form as most witch shades do, was she being tortured by the furies, or was everything she did for him and others enough to gain her entry to Asphodel. He frowns, pressing his head against the tub. He moves up sighing before grabbing the soap to wash his hair. He closed his eyes trying to enjoy himself however the silence was deafening not that he could blame it. After all, he was in the realm of god, he doubted chaos would enjoy music. He hums trying to push away the silence. 

When he was done he grabbed a towel for his body drying himself off. He was careful around his midsection patting down the darkness. He sighs wrapping the towel around him before sitting down at the vanity. He grabbed a brush and started to brush through the tangles in his hair. The process was long and a bit painful but once he was done he wrapped it in the towel. He frowned and did not notice a change of clothes before a set appeared next to him. He got up and slipped on his undergarments and underskirt before looking at the corset. He sighs and slipped it on before trying to tie it. After some struggle, he gave up and picked up the dress before walking out. His cheeks flushing, he never appeared with this much skin showing to anyone before. “Master Chaos.” 

“Yes?” Their voice echoed “Can...I need help with my corset.” He shifted not knowing what the god could do to help. Chaos formed in front of him again “I see, give me a few moments shifting down to your size is rather difficult.” Casey nods as he turns away from them. He nearly jumped when he felt their cold touch on his shoulders. Their hands were soft and felt eerily similar to marble. “How did you know about what nobles wore? My mother said you were a greek god and that you aren’t able to see outside to our realm.” Chaos pulled the strings on the corset tight. “Once you enter here and become devoted to me, I can gain your knowledge.” He shivers as they tie the corset. “Though whether or not I can understand it is different.” They pulled away watching as Casey put on the dress. As soon as he could he zipped up the back of it. “Thank you Master Chaos.” he flushed as they nodded before their form disappeared. He pulled the towel wrap down and ran his hands through his hair. “I do not understand why you prefer this style, it seems like it would be harder to move.” Casey chuckles “It was a sign of wealth, you wouldn’t need to do much if you had servants to do it for. However, I appreciate just the simple corset and underskirt rather than the rest.” He smiles as he looks at the skirt of the dress. “The dress is very beautiful. I never thought I would wear something like this.” 

“Well, I am more interested in learning more about you rather than trying to get it from peering into your mind. I don’t want this to be something we both regret.” They hum. Casey nods, shuddering as he sits down at the edge of the stairs. “What would you like to know.” He looked down at the shimmering water.


End file.
